Imp (PvZ: GW2)
:For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). 250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 350 for Z-Mech |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Z7 Imp Pylon Imp Lil Drake S.H.R.IMP Party Imp Scallywag Imp |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Imp Blaster (Robo Laser for Z-Mech) |stat 4 title = Imp abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade Robo Call |stat 5 title = Z-Mech abilities |stat 5 info = Robo Stomp Missile Madness Explosive Escape}} Imp is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Imp and Z-Mech each have their own abilities, but Z-Mech can only exist if summoned by Imp. The Imp has a double jump and can hover. Because of his small size, and to compensate for his low health, the Imp is the fastest character in the game. Descriptions Website description "The smallest and most agile of the zombies, Imp can double-jump, hover, and giggle his way to victory. Two automatic Imp Blasters don't hurt either. Z-Mech built with Z-Tech. Massive size, massive health, and massive damage are at your disposal as you unleash Imp's secret weapon." Stickerbook description "Harnessing illicit future butt technology, this little Imp and his Z-Mech may just be the key to victory in the Battle of Zomburbia. Don't tell him that though, he's just having a good time." In-game description This little guy wields dual, rapid-fire Imp Blasters and can call in the massively powerful Z-Mech. Primary weapon Imp The Imp's primary weapon is the Imp Blaster. It is a fast firing weapon that can fire up to 35 ammo before having to reload. Z-Mech The Z-Mech's primary weapon is the Robo Laser. Robo Laser can be fired without having to reload however, if fired too long, it will immediately stop firing and will cool off before being able to fire again. Abilities Imp Impkata Imp starts to spin around and shoot his blasters, doing damage to all plants around him. It has 100 ammo and can be canceled earlier manually. Gravity Grenade Throws a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. Robo Call Imp sends an S.O.S. message by his walkie-talkie and, after a short pause, the Z-Mech is deployed to where he is. Z-Mech Robo Stomp Z-Mech stomps the ground, releasing a shockwave, which does large AOE damage to all nearby plants. Missile Madness Z-Mech launches up to 20 missiles from its back, with each one doing large splash damage. Explosive Escape Imp ejects from the Mech, after which Z-Mech explodes, damaging nearby plants. It is a one-time-use ability because it destroys the Z-Mech. Variants *Z7 Imp (Pre-order Bonus) *S.H.R.IMP *Pylon Imp *Lil Drake *Party Imp *Scallywag Imp Strategies With As the Imp, make sure you keep moving and jumping whilst shooting. The Imp's low health and low damage make it very easy for yourself to get vanquished. A good way to get Vanquishes is to ambush your target from behind and avoid fighting large groups of plants. As an Imp, Citrons will always be your worst nightmare. Citron has many abilities that can render Imp's abilities useless. If you want to fight a Citron, take caution of Spin Dash as it can kill you if you have less than 50 health. Use Gravity Grenade if you want to set up a group of large plants into one bunch. A good Imp player can position their Gravity Grenade in order for his/her teammates to follow up and clean up the plants. Gravity Grenade can also be used defensively to stop a plant from chasing you. As the Z-Mech, you are still vulnerable to crowd control attacks such as Goop or Time Snare. These abilities can disable your own abilities, rendering your firepower almost useless. While your Z-Mech is powerful, never go head on against a large group of plants. You will be outnumbered and vanquished very quickly if you charge into a group of plants. Against Characters such as the Peashooter are effective against the Imp because of his splash damage, making hits on an Imp easier to land. Ideally, using crowd-control abilities such as EMPeach or Time Snare render the Imps mobility useless, allowing any teammate to land free hits. Against the Imp's Z-Mech, shoot the glass as it will deal critical damage to the mech. Rose can ignore the Z-Mechs resistance boost and can damage it normally. The best class to go against Imp is his arch-nemesis Citron, also from the future. The EMPeach is most effective against mechs rather than other classes, so use this to your advantage to attack the mech while it is stunned. When Imp is at low health, use the Ball Dash to vanquish him, as long as you aren't spotted. Tips and tricks *Keep in mind that while you are calling your Z-Mech, you are immune to damage as soon as the beam of light appears, and shows the Z-Mech health until the Z-Mech is deployed. *Always keep moving. Your low health makes you easy to be taken out. *Use your Gravity Grenade to snare Plants near your team, letting your teammates quickly take them out. *When in your Z-Mech, don't rush into a group of Plants, as they can team up on you and take you out very quickly. *The Imp is the fastest Zombie class in the game. Use this as an advantage. *Use your double jump and hover to hover over gaps and climb platforms. *A good tactic to do if your Z-Mech is ready is to wait until the Imp has low health. Once you call in the Z-Mech, you will automatically get full health. *Don't be afraid to run backwards or jump while fighting. Imp's fast movement speed and its double jump can allow moves that would be considered "unpredictable". *Avoid fighting the Plants head-on. Instead, try going through routes behind or on the side of the plants and ambush them there. *Avoid using the Gravity Grenade + Impkata combo. Impkata will do a lot less damage because it does not target airborne targets. The plants caught in the Gravity Grenade can easily vanquish you due to the reduced movement speed whilst using Impkata. *Impkata is effectively used if you are surrounded or near a group of plants. However, take note that you get reduced movement speed while using it, making it a high risk, high reward ability. Gallery Imp-GW2.png|Original Size Image Z-Meсh.png|Render of Imp and Z-Mech SpoOmgT.png|The unnamed flying machine as it seen in E3 trailer Gw2render2.jpg|Imp and Z-Mech vs. Citron in promotional artwork Superbus.png|Imp in a bus with Super Brainz and Disco Zombie IMP LOADOUT GW2.png|The Imp's weapon and abilities GRAVITY GRENADE IMP GW2.png|Gravity Grenade zmech suit loadout.png|Z-Mech weapon and abilities Impgw2info.jpg|Imp's abilities Zmechgw2info.jpg|Z-Mech's abilities Imp Z-Mech.png|Another photo of Imp in his Z-Mech IMPO.jpg|Imp in his Z-Mech as seen on the Plants vs. Zombies Youtube Profile 11145037_10153069561568214_67711504572970666_n.jpg|An advertisement featuring Imp and Z-Mech ZMechStunned.PNG|A Z-Mech stunned by an EMPeach pvzgw2-imp_excited.png|Official sticker from emojiTap pvzgw2-imp_mech_party.png|Official sticker from emojiTap PvZGW2_Z_Imp@3x.gif|Animated sticker of Imp from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Jazwares GW2 figures.png|An Imp figure with Captain Deadbeard, Chomper, Foot Soldier, Kernel Corn, and Peashooter figures Trivia *The Z-Mech is based on the Titan from Titanfall, another EA game. **Imp also appears to have a jetpack similar to the one used by the Pilots in Titanfall. *In the E3 announcement trailer, the Imp was seen riding a flying machine and ejecting from it. However, it is unknown if this might be an alternate ability or not. **In the title screen, the several imps are viewed flying these in the top right corner, possibly hinting at it as an ability. *As mentioned in records from E3, Citron is its counter in the same way that the Engineer is the Chomper's counter. *By pre-ordering the game players get the Z7-Mech by Grass Effect, a spoof of Mass Effect. It is to be an alternate variant of the Z-Mech. **It has been mentioned in a tweet by Gary Clay that there will also be alternative variants for the Imp to come with the Z-Mech. *Unlike the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies series, who wear red unbuttoned shirts and blue shorts, he wears an orange jumpsuit and shorts while donning a yellow helmet. **However, the Exploding Imp and Imp Punt represent the present-day imps *In the E3 trailer, the Imp had 75 health points, although he actually has 50 health afterwards. **However, in the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC, the Imp's overall Health was changed to 75 to make it have more survivability outside of the Z-Mech. *Imp is the only new zombie class that doesn't have a different primary weapon when the aim button is being pressed. *During the beta, the Imp retains nearly all of his speed when aiming, even in the Z-Mech **This has been removed in the full release, now the Imp only retains 75% of its speed whilst aiming. *According to the Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic series, the Z-Mech is capable of translating an Imp's thoughts. *In the January 2016 Patch, the Imp received multiple nerfs. **The Z-Mech's health was announced to be nerfed in the full game, from 400 to 350, with the Pylon Imp's Mech being nerfed from 350 to 300 health. **The Imp's primary weapon and all of its abilities have been nerfed as well. *The Imp's laugh is the same as the Defender Bot/Zombie Turret. *The Imp's default health was 50 when the game was officially released. However, it was changed to 75 in the Garden Variety Pack. *When Imp is vanquished, he still holds the blasters in his hands. *The Z-Mech lasts for 1:30. ru:Чертёнок_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare_2) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Character class